Sharing is Caring
by Twisties
Summary: Maureen won't share the blankets! Cutsie, fluffy oneshot...read!


**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. As much as I would like that, it ain't. I also don't own Power Rangers. Actually, I don't wanna either.**

**Sharing is Caring**

It was a typical Saturday night. Maureen and Joanne had been at the Life Café drinking and partying with their friends. But now it was late, and the only thing on the two women's minds was sex—er, sleep.

Well, at least one of the women wanted to sleep. The other, a diva we shan't name, wanted to have sex with her hot girlfriend.

"Pookie…" Maureen whispered in between placing kisses down Joanne's collarbone, "Do you know how hot you are at 1:30 in the morning?"

Joanne sighed at the delight Maureen was delivering to her but yawned at the same time. She was really, really sleepy.

"Maureen…wait, Honeybear, I'm really tired. Can we do this in the morning?"

Maureen looked up from the job at hand and frowned, "Are you saying you _don't_ want to have sex with me?"

"No, well, yeah of course I do, but just not right now… I always want to have sex with you…just not right this second. I'm a little tired baby, and we have all day tomorrow for sex. Why not do it when we both are in the mood?"

"Because tomorrow I'll be all hungover and gross! Come on Pookie…"

Joanne rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Maureen, but no…at least not tonight. I really just wanna get some sleep."

"Well fine."

Joanne pretended to be asleep to see if Maureen would follow suit. About three minutes later she opened one eye and looked at the diva. Sure enough, Maureen was fast asleep with a thumb in her mouth. Joanne watched her diligently as her breath slowly filled her lungs and exited. It was a rare sight to see Maureen so vulnerable and Joanne took advantage of it.

A few moments later, Maureen shivered from the cold. Joanne instantly snuggled with Maureen and covered her with the blankets a little more. She too slowly fell asleep with Maureen in her warm arms.

It was 2:37 in the morning and Joanne Jefferson was _freezing_. She blindly grabbed for some covers in the dark of the night and found none.

_What the hell?_ she thought to herself, _Where are all my covers?_

Joanne opened her eyes against her will and looked around in the dark for the blanket that she knew covered her body when she fell asleep. When her eyes landed on a certain Maureen Johnson, she saw her covered the king sized down comforter they were supposed to share. But Joanne couldn't be mad at Maureen, she was asleep, she didn't know what she was doing. So she gently pried the comforter out of Maureen's death grip and covered herself up once again. Soon she was fast asleep.

It was now 3:03 in the morning. Maureen Johnson awoke abruptly at the lack of warmth she was experiencing. It wasn't as if the diva had no covers, it was just that she didn't have enough.

"Joanne," Maureen whispered quietly.

"Joanne, are you cold?" Maureen asked while tapping the lawyer on the shoulder. When Joanne didn't answer, Maureen took that as a no and wrapped herself in the "shared" blanket. She sighed contently before she once again slowly fell asleep.

This was now getting ridiculous; Joanne was freezing cold in a bed where she should have been warm. She was a lawyer, she could afford paying for heat, she could afford buying a warm blanket…there was no reason for her to be this cold. Maureen was just going to have to learn how to share.

"Maureen," Joanne tapped Maureen to try and wake her up. Maureen whined in her sleep and shifted to the other side of the bed.

"Maureen, wake up!" Joanne all but yelled.

"Huh? Pookie, what's the matter? I don't wanna have sex now…tomorrow, I promise."

Joanne held back a giggle as she tapped Maureen again, "I don't wanna have sex right now either…I just want some covers. You're hogging them all again."

"Pookie…shut up, I'm trying to sleep here. What time is it anyway?"

"It's 4:33 in the morning…now can you please just share the covers?"

"Pookie, I already asked you if you wanted some earlier tonight…you didn't answer me. Now go get your own covers, gosh."

"What? Maureen, _I_ took some from you earlier tonight because _you_ wouldn't share with _me_."

"Alright, so then why the hell are we arguing at 4:30 in the morning, Joanne? All I want to do is sleep, and I don't want to share anything with you right now because you woke me up. You know, that isn't very nice…" Maureen said with a pout on her face.

"Honeybear, all you have to do is unwrap yourself from your cocoon over there and then we can go back to sleep. Now are you really gonna make me get up and find another blanket in the house?"

Maureen rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, "Yes."

"You know, you're acting like a bitch…"

"Well you must really not want any, huh?"

Joanne tried to form a tangible sentence but could not and finally, admitting defeat got up and went to retrieve a blanket from the linen closet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked across the cold wood floor to her destination, grumbling to herself. Why Maureen wouldn't share a blanket with her was beyond something she could think about at this hour.

At last she reached the lined closet and found the spare blanket. Granted, it was meant for a twin sized bed and had Power Rangers on it (some inside joke between Maureen and Collins), but it would have to work for tonight unless she wanted to sleep in the guest room by herself. And no matter what, sleeping with Maureen was better than sleeping with the warmest blanket there was.

The next morning Maureen awoke in the cheeriest of moods. She yawned before fully waking up and looking at Joanne. She tried to stifle a giggle as she looked at Joanne sleeping with a frown on her face and a Power Rangers Blanket covering her body.

"Joanne, wake up Pookie," Maureen said before kissing Joanne on the nose.

"Huh? What time is it?" Joanne replied groggily.

"Time for lovin'," replied Maureen before beginning to kiss Joanne seductively. Joanne moaned at the instant pleasure she was feeling.

"Mmm, to what do I owe this pleasure so early in the morning?"

"Well, one: I'm horny as hell. And two: You slept with my Power Rangers blanket all night instead of snuggling with me…that deserves something in my book."

"I did miss the snuggles…"

"So did I; why didn't you just ask me to share the covers with you. You know I would have, I'm not a bitch…"

Joanne lay on the bed in awe looking at Maureen, "Do you not remember anything that went on last night?"

"Um, we slept?"

Joanne just laughed and kissed Maureen passionately. "You surprise me every day Honeybear, every single day…"

Maureen nodded and went back to the task at hand, kissing Joanne in all the right places.

Joanne smiled to herself and moaned, "Mmm, maybe I need to not snuggle with you more often…"

"Maybe…"

And they had relations of the sexual sort for all the rest of the long day.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Thanks to GeorgousSmile for the idea of writing this story! I've been wanting to write some MoJo fluffy oneshots again…this was just the encouragement I needed, thanks!!**

**Hey, and review guys!! All reviews get chocolate chip cookies…mmm mmm good!**


End file.
